zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
AIZT
''AIZT (Adventures in Zimmer Town)'' is a series about the Zimmers', Zummers', and many ZT users' adventures in Zimmer Town which include but are not limited to stopping Sack Guy from taking over the world. Season 1 Season 1 Plot Imastamper is watching TV with Edgar, Eva, 13, Edward, Eve, and Emma when all of the sudden a news update comes on television. It says that someone is trying to take over the world, and that there is a suspicious crowd. Imastamper convinces 13 it's a good idea to go see what's going on, and they all teleport (except Imastamper who grabs a hold of the Zummers) to the city streets. The Zimmers, for some reason, go missing, so it's just Imastamper and the Zummers. There appears to be an evil "Stinky Sack" who is causing chaos in town. It appears that he can do nothing, for lack of having a body, so Emma picks him up and throws him. This makes him very angry. Suddenly the Zimmers teleport to the scene and act as a news crew, questioning the Stinky Sack about how he feels about the whole sittuation. He says he wants to kidnap somebody, so everybody steps back except for Imastamper, who is then kidnapped. Edgar goes on about how it's their fault that Imastamper is gone, and how they have to get her back. Edgar claims to have an idea, and opens a portal in which everyone walks through. They all fall from the sky and into the Zimmer's Livingroom, where they meet Eliza203 who is watching a video on the internet about Imastamper and the Stinky Sack. When played backwards, it reveals a said location. Eliza203 is called by Mia123, who gets an incoming call and has to put Eliza203 on hold. Meanwhile, 13 finds a letter in an alley supposedly written by Eebbee, saying that 13 has to find him in the park. Edgar, Eva, Edward, Eve, and Emma run through the Livingroom while Eliza203 stays behind. For an unknown reason, they end up in outter space. They are then trapped in the 13th Dimension, where they begin fighting, all except for Emma. Emma finds a rhyming document which tells them what they have to do to avoid being trapped in the 13th Dimension forever. Meanwhile, 13 finds Eebbee, who claims he didn't write that letter. Edgar, Eva, Edward, Eve, and Emma are teleported to a Backstage area, where they find Imastamper locked in a cage with the Stinky Sack nowhere in sight. The internet video must have been a re-direct, and based on head-canon, the Stinky Sack may have set a trap for them in the 17th Parallel, the said location. The cage has lasers instead of bars, so Imastamper claims she knows how to set herself free, and she then throws a rock at a powerbox nearby which causes the lasers to turn off, setting her free. Then they find that a bomb is about to go off. They run out, but Imastamper is still inside for an unknown reason. Eve notices this and runs back inside to save her at the last second. Eva says she thinks that Imastamper needs some rest. Imastamper claims to be fine but ends up drifting off into a deep REM mode. Imastamper has a dream about tornadoes attacking the Zimmer Twins's house, and then wakes up in their Livingroom. 13 calms her down and introduces Eebbee. 13 then says that the weather says a tornado is coming. Imastamper questions if he is joking or not, since he said that in her dream. Of course, 13 claims he isn't joking, and before anybody knew it, they were fighting tornadoes. Eliza203 tries to call Mia123 again, only to get to voicemail. The tornadoes are defeated, and everyone celebrates. Mia123 walks in and asks Eliza if she called her. Out of nowhere, Edward bursts out that they all have to go to the Jungle to find the lake of goo so that they won't be stuck in the 13th Dimension forever. Imastamper, Eliza203, Eebbee, and Mia123 stay behind and watch TV. Eve tells Edgar that she doesn't think it's a good idea. Edgar says it looks completely safe, and then signs are shown on screen saying things that make the Jungle seem unsafe. Everyone enters the Jungle cautiously, when all of a sudden they run into a Ninja-Sensei who Edgar fights and defeats via methods I don't want to talk about right now. They enter a cave where Edward trips and falls into a puddle, and Edward claims he found the Lake of Goo, the puddle Edgar fell into. Then, out of the blue Edgar says "I AM ELVIS PRESTLEY. Y B MII U CAN PLAY ON WII?" and he faints. This causes everyone to freak out because it made no sense. It then happens to Eva and 13. Then it's just the Zummers. Eve says that they should go find the healing potion which is said to be made of water vapor and Z-palumini (pronounced: Zee-pal-oo-muh-nai), and that the islanders who discovered Zimmer Town doubted it's existance. Edward and Eve go find the potion while Emma stays behind incase the Zimmers wake up. Edward and Eve run into a man that is willing to let them pass and find the healing potion if they can answer his riddle. They answer the riddle, find the healing potion, and head back to the cave, where the Zimmers are already awake. Emma says that they just woke up by themselves. Thinking they found the Lake of Goo, they teleport home to find Imastamper, Eliza203, Eebbee, and Mia123 watching a show where a guy gets hit in the face with a pie. Imastamper is the only one who likes the show, but she changes it to the news, where it says that the Stinky Sack is back in town and is 6 times stronger than before. The Stinky Sack breaks down the Zimmer's House. Then, Faster than the Speed of Light, and More Powerful than a Lack of Gravity, Super Action Boy (Edgar's Alter Ego) appears to save the day. He attempts to take down the Stinky Sack, but fails when he brings out his Light Saber from the Dark Side. Eva's encouraging words help Super Action Boy to regain his strength while having a dream in an alien language, which is only mere sentences and words spelled backwards. Super Action Boy defeats the Stinky Sack after waking up by throwing him into the propeller of a blimp. He flies away, transforms into his normal self, and comes back. Emma tells Edgar how he missed the whole thing. A few days later, Edgar is Super Action Boy again, but he claims he picked a lowsy day not to be himself. He ends up in outter space, where he sees a planet. Thinking it's Mars, he goes towards it. He says aloud that he's the first man on Mars when all of the sudden, he encounters an unknown figure. As the figure emerges from the shadows, it appears to be an old stitched up stuffed rabbit toy. Super Action Boy picks it up and laughs at it. It gets angry, and tells him not to mess with the Stinky Sack family. The rabbit says "Super Power Transform!" but says it like "Soopa Powa Twansfowm!" He starts to gain power, and music from Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games plays (The part where an enemy challenges you) and the bunny reveals himself to be the Stinky Sack. Before he can fully transform, Super Action Boy throws him far, far away, causing his powers to grow weak. He tries to get up but he faints. Super Action Boy goes back to his own home on Earth when he begins to hear voices in the distance call for help. He teleports to an alley and finds Eva, 13, Edward, Eve, Emma, Imastamper, Eliza203, Eebbee, and Mia123 tied to a bomb that was about to go off. He saves them by untying them and teleporting, but sadly, Imastamper, Eliza203, Eebbee, and Mia123 are left behind with no choice but to run. Eliza203, Mia123, and Imastamper are running at approximately 100 mph. Eebbee can't keep up, but is not in range of the bomb's explosion. Imastamper, Eliza203, and Mia123 had no idea how they were running so fast, and from a long distance, they ask Eebbee, who throws a book over to them. The book says that a group of 3 girls and 3 boys will gain super powers and save the world. Eebbee, being the only guy, questions if he's about to be paired up, and out of nowhere, Tobycat and ImNOTastamper show up. They all have to read a pledge from the book about using their powers only for good for all eternity and they gain superpowers. They have colour paths. ImNOTastamper's path is red. Imastamper's path is pink. Tobycat's path is dark blue. Mia123's path is light blue. Eebbee's path is dark green. Eliza203's path is light green. They all begin to test their powers and shrink down to what is said to be so small that words are in the sky, but they are then seen by Edgar, who Eliza203 causes to trip. If Edgar can see them they must not be microscopic, but only an inch or two. Edgar finds a bright shiny penny on the ground, but then looses it in a grate across the street. The viewers of the series are asked to make a choice of wether or not to get the penny out for Edgar. If the deny it, they end up losing and the season is over. If they accept, then Imastamper, Eliza203, Mia123, Eebbee, Tobycat, and ImNOTastamper head accross the street to the grate, getting accross just in time before a road roller crushes them. They go inside the grate, and try to get the penny out to Edgar, but it's too heavy, and they can't lift it. Their powers don't seem to be working. They refer to the book, which states a disclaimer that the powers only last for 5 minutes. Everybody panics, thinking that they will be small forever. Then Eliza203 has the idea of taping everyone together and using the power of leverage to get the penny out of the sewer which imastamper thinks is so crazy that it might work. A half hour later, they get the penny out for Edgar. 13 walks into the scene, and they ask him for help, but he has to look at his schedule for a while to see if he has time to do anything about the sittuation. 13 says he'll be right back, and leaves. Imastamper, Mia123, Eliza203, Eebbee, Tobycat, and ImNOTastamper faint. Edgar runs to get help from 13. 13 is already in his lab, working on a machine. He finishes quickly, and they run to where they fainted. 13 yells at Edgar to put them in a cup. Edgar follows through, and then he and 13 return to the lab. Later, they all wake up. They're in a TV that 13 was building. Edgar and 13 leave, and an unknown character asks why they're in the chamber of fear. They say that he's not scary, that he's just a stuffed bunny toy. Said bunny grabs a sword from a nearby knight in armour and everyone screams. After a few long seconds of screaming, the bunny yells at them to be quiet, claiming that he can't hear himself think. A random kid then takes the toy bunny away. Then, they're zapped suddenly out of the TV, where a random teacher says that they're just in time for a test where they have to survive on a dwarf planet. Eliza203 goes first because it was alphabetical order. Eebbee was supposed to go first, but as they always say, ladies first. Eliza203 winds up on Eris. She reads a sign that says the current population is 1 and 1,756 aliens. Aliens emerge from the ground. Suddenly, a wild Edward appears. Edward says he had a power goof up and has no idea how to get home. Eliza203 suggests teleporting, and then is left alone again when he leaves. She turns around only to see that the aliens are gone. She reads the poulation sign again. 1 and 1 potatoe. She picks up the potatoe and wishes she had powers again. A Cascada song you've probably never heard before plays, and she gets her powers back. Lights turn on and Eliza203 is back in the room with the Teacher and everyone else. They get inside a blimp and ditch the teacher. Apparently, nobody knew how to fly one, so they crashed into the Zimmer's house. ImNOTastamper tries to point out that there's a huge gaping hole in the side of their house. Then, everyone is teleported to the 13th Dimension because they didn't find the Lake of Goo. Edward points out a cave in the 13th Dimension. To get there, they must cross an ice path. But they end up turning into fire. So they have to sleep walk across. Emme is the only one to make it across when everyone else wakes up and falls down. They end up falling in outter space. 13 thinks it was an illusion but Mia123 points out a sign that says "Underground Theatre: Today's theme - Outter Space". A crowd begins clapping after everything everyone says, because head cannon suggests they think they're in a movie. Emma comes over and points out the Lake of Goo. She then shows them a stair case that she walked down from. Everyone is teleported back to the Zimmer's house, and even the crowd tags along. But it starts to get annoying because they never stopped clapping. Season 1 Playlist All the parts mashed up into one to save time: Videobam (GETTING AN ADBLOCK EXTENSION FOR YOUR BROWSER IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED. ALSO, DON'T USE INTERNET EXPLORER. THAT HELPS, TOO.) Blooper: [link] The other option in the season where they don't go get the penny: [link] Use Videobam if you want to watch the video online. (Warning, has ads. Please use adblock.) The link for the Blooper 'and the '"no penny" episode will take you to zimmertwins.com. Season 1 Main Characters *Edgar Zimmer *Eva Zimmer *13 Zimmer *Emma Zummer *Eve Zummer *Edward Zummer *Imastamper *Eliza203 *Mia123 *Eebbee *Tobycat *ImNOTastamper (Fake User) *The Stinky Sack Season 2 Season 2 Plot Since season 2 was removed from Imastamper's channel, nobody seems to remember what the season is about. All we have is this, a collaborated version of the season finale by BeBeonetwo/BookGirlZT: [link] Apparently, there was a meteor called NTY4 in season 2, according to Jrose2002. What Imastamper can remember about the series is blurry, but it consists of a Wizard, Madame Psycho, and the Delivery Guy working as henchmen for the Stinky Sack. Surfer45/Luke45 drove the air ship, and Nickdaddy2 was introduced in the series. At the end of the season, the very lame ending featuring some guest stars is the beginning of POOF, where Imastamer supposedly "dies", and her friends start looking for her. In season 2 of AIZT, a theme song was added, which was completely improv and had no actual melody. "WHO'S GONNA STOP THEM? WE WILL!" Season 2 Playlist Season Finale, Collabowrited Version Season 2 Main Characters *Edgar Zimmer *Eva Zimmer *13 Zimmer *Edward Zummer *Eve Zummer *Emma Zummer *Imastamper *Eliza203 *Mia123 *Eebbee *Tobycat *ImNOTastamper *Luke45/Surfer45 *Nickdaddy2 *The Stinky Sack *The Wizard *Madame Psycho *The Delivery Boy Jrose2002's AIZT In early 2011/late 2010, Imastamper claimed she was going to leave, and gave AIZT over to Jrose2002, a good friend. She made a preview and 3 episodes before she stopped one day. Trailer Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 POOF It should be it's own page but since it takes place where Season 2 of AIZT left off, I'm going to leave it here. Edgar is now president of the AIZT club. New "recruits" or "super heros in training" are introduced. Then, Edgar leads a search party to look for Imastamper. Meanwhile, Imastamper is alive in a strange parallel, but can't find a way to connect with the real world. Only one episode was released before its cancellation, but the viewing of the episode is encouraged for curious users who want to know more. Videobam Like before, Videobam is for online view, but please use an adblock for your browser. AIZT: RE-AWAKENING In this season, meant to be a replacement for both AIZT Season 2 and POOF's main plot, loved ones may be lost and dark ones may rise. The concept of Psychix is brought into play, and we will be meeting many new people. AIZT: RE-AWAKENING Plot The plot of AIZT:R has much more background than it's predecessors. It explains where Edward, Eve, and Emma come from and details the backstory of Sack Guy (previously known as the Stinky Sack). This new version of the series also explains how the people in it get their powers. Imastamper intends to take the series to as many episodes as possible, not aiming for a movie, and more along the lines of a normal series, but with all of it's seasons strung together. AIZT: RE-AWAKENING Playlist Trailer 1 Trailer 2 Trailer 3 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 40 Trivia *There are many refrences to other series and internet phenomenons in the series. Like the part in season 1 where the bunny in the TV grabs a sword and tobycat says "now you scare us". That is a Time Warp Trio reference. And then afterwards where the bunny says he can't think is a reference to the first annoying orange video. *Alot of the issues that occured in season 1 were never resolved. Some of these issues include the issue of whether or not the users got back to normal size, and the issue of whether or not anyone besides Eliza203 would get their powers back. *In season 2, it is remembered that the Wizard had a strange obsession with food. In a huge fraction of all of the scenes showing henchmen, he was talking about pizza or some other kind of unhealthy food. *POOF was cancelled because it was posted on YouTube without permission and it had no real plot besides continuing where season 2 of AIZT left off, which was deleted accidentally on purpose by it's creator. *After season 2, Imastamper was going to leave, and so she gave away AIZT to jrose2002. But Imastamper came back, and wanted to continue making her series. She didn't wan't to ask for it back, because it seemed kind of rude to do that at the time. Thus, POOF was created as a spin-off, beginning where AIZT season 2 left off. It only had 1 episode before it's cancellation, an its theme song was Kibou no Kakera (pronounced key-bow no kaw-keh-rah, with a Japanese r) by Nana Kitade. *Jrose2002 made a trailer for her version of AIZT when it was given to her by imastamper. Only 3 episodes of this version of the series were created before Jrose2002 stopped making them. *In Adventures In Zimmer Town: Re-awakening, the Stinky Sack's name was changed to "Sack Guy", because it sounded a bit more professional. Category:Series